buildyourpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Building the PC
After you've chosen the type of computer you want to build, and you've collected all the components you want to install, it's time to start putting the pieces together. I will run through the steps in installing the components one-by-one and installing into the case. Case & Power Supply 1. The first step to building your computer is to unveil the case and inspect the layout and visualize where everything is going to go. If you chose a full ATX tower like I did, the power supply goes on the bottom. 2. Fasten the power supply to the back of the case with the included screws. 3. Remove the rear panel ports faceplate that came with the case and replace it with the faceplate that came with your motherboard. CPU, Motherboard, & RAM 4. Now that case is set up, it's time to brain of the computer. Locate the processor socket on your motherboard and remove the plastic protector. Align your processor with the notches on the socket and set it on there gently (do not press down). Close the clamp down onto the processor and latch it down (might take some force). 5. Once your processor is firmly situated in the socket, apply thermal paste to the top of the processor. Make sure to cover the top completely, corner to corner. 6. If you are installing an aftermarket CPU fan, it will most likely come with a bracket that you will need to install onto the bottom of the motherboard. Align it with the screw holes around the CPU and fasten. 7. Refer to the intruction booklet that came with your cooler when installing. Place the fan and heat sync on the thermal paste, making sure it is facing the correct direction to pull air through the case. Fasten it down with the included clamp and screws. 8. Attach the fan to the heat sync if it isn't already and plug in the power cord to the CPU fan socket on the motherboard. When installing multiple sticks of RAM, pay attention to the motherboard documentation. If your motherboard supports dual-channelling, install your RAM in the same channel. Simply push down until you hear a click and your RAM is down firmly on both sides. 9. If using an aftermaket video card, install that now into the proper port on the motherboard. This GTX 560Ti connects to the PCI Express 2.0 x16 port. External Build 10. A smart practice to follow when building a PC is to perform an external build before installing everything into the case. The motherboard box works as a good surface for the external build. Connect all necessary power including the 24-pin power connector, CPU auxiliary power, and video card power. Connect a monitor to your video card output, and finally, plug the power supply into the wall. If you've installed everything correct so far, all the fans with spin, on-board LEDs will turn on, and a splash screen of your motherboard manufacturer will appear on the screen. Following this will be an error message stating you have no operating system. Internal Build 11. Once everything boots up as it should, it's time to place the motherboard into the case. Remeber to remove the expansion panels on the rear of your case that line up with your aftermarket video card. Place the motherboard on the risers inside the case and line it up with the holes on the board. Fasten down with screws (not too tightly). 12. Now it's time to install your media and storage devices. Depending on where your drive bays are located in case, you can basically install these wherever you want to. Refer to your case manual to find out how to exactly install your hard drives. 2.5" drives come with brackets that fit to the bigger 3.5" bays. The CD/DVD-ROM usually goes near the top as that is where the 5.25" external bays are. 13. Once all these components are installed in the case, you shouldn't have anything left to install. It's time to connect everything to the power supply and the motherboard. Connect your media and storage devices to the motherboard SATA ports, and to the power supply connectors. Ensure all your case fans have power from the power supply, and you're ready to go. Installing the Operating System Now that everything is ready to go, and you've made sure there is power to everything inside the case, it's time to move on to the final step, Installing software.